Zootopia fanfic
by Vihna-Annire
Summary: Nick and Judy meet my charicters
1. The newbies

Author's note: Hello! The following story you will read is about not just

Zootopia's main charicters - Nick wilde Judy hopps - but my fursona (Vihna Annire) and my girlfriend's fursona (Aspin mulder). Some chapters could be all about us. some could be all about Nick and Judy. some could be mixed. there might be adult content later into the story!

I'll tell you about Vihna and Aspin

Vihna: i made up this species, its called vinx. It's a mixture a a fox and a linx. He is a golden-ish colour and the inside of his ears and his chest to stomach is white. at the tip of his ears is long strands of fur hanging down to the middle of his back.

Aspin: I Don't know too much, but she is an Ermine.

Enjoy!

Vihna POV

I walk into the ZPD building and look around with awe than turn to look at

Aspin.

"Aspin! This place is so big!" I say to her.

"It is!" She replies than looks past me. "Lets ask him where to go for roll

call." She advises and points toward a, larger, cheeta. Nodding, i walk towards him, Aspin following me.

"Hello..." I glance at the name plate on his desk "Clawhouser. where do we go for roll call?"

"Door to the left." He says pointing, as he chews on a doughnut. "Thanks." I say walking toward it. I quickly grab one of the doughnuts from the box next to him. He dousn't notice but Aspin slaps me in the back of the head.

"Hey! I was gonna give you half." I say, Opening the door to the sea of cops.

"What!?" She insists.I ignore her and find a seat in the front. Aspin sits in

the same since these seats are huge.

"Please?"

"nope." I say but brake the doughnut in half and give her the bigger side anyway.

Aspin POV

"Thanks!" I say to him and take a small bite of it.

"Excuse me? thats our seat!" I hear from behind me. And a female voice scoldshim for saying that.I turn around to look and there is a fox and a rabbit.

"Nick, their new recruits, they didn't know, we can sit over here!" She continues to scold him and pulls him to a seat behind us. I Turn back around just as cheif bogo walks in.

"Alright, lets get to bisness shall we? Officer Pawlster your team, patrol sahara square. Officer Catrena, your team, rainforist district. Officers Hopps, Wilde. I'm pairing you two with our new recruets, Officers Annire and mulder. Patrol Tundra town. Dismissed." I sigh after hearing what he says. Vihna and I both turn to the two behind us.

"Let me guess. Officer hopps and Wilde?" Vihna asks them.

"Judy Hopps." The rabbit says and holds out her hand for my partner to take.

Vihna POV

I shake her hand and reply "Vihna Annire." I retract my hand and look at the fox.

"Nick, Wilde? I presume?"

"Yea. How'd you know my first name?" HE asks, but before I can respond Aspin buts in.

"When Judy yelled at you for saying this was your seat, she yelled your name pretty loud." She says smirking, Knowing she cut me off. Before any other arguments could take place i cut to the chase.

"Can we get going to patrol?. Tundratown was it?"

"Yes." Nick reply's, i can tell him and i got off to a bad start. As were walking out i can just barely over hear Nick and Judy trying to find out my species. I turn around to face them.

"I'm a mixture of an linx and a Fox. Now lets get going!" I turn back to Aspin and start to walk again. Out of the corner of my eye i see her raise an eyebrow at me. Just loud enough that Aspin can hear me but not the two behind me i say

"They're starting to piss me off." She scoffs and we enter the parking-lot. I

wait and let them pass us so We can follow them to their patrol car. I Don't

want to, but i get my patrol car issued tomorrow, so i have to get in the back.

Its about a half an hour ride to Tundratown at the speed Judy's going.

Aspin POV

"STOP! Officer Hopps, snow lepard was just committing armed robbery! Pull into this next ally!" I yell, looking

behind us. She does so and hopps out. Nick Also. But because we're in the back seat, we can't open the doors.

"Let us out!" Vihna tells them.

"Nope" Replies nick with a smirk.

"Dammit!" Yells Vihna, hitting his back against the seat. not long after, He lays half way on me than kicks the door, busting it open.

"What the hell?!" i'm in no position to say that, because i follow him out the

busted door. We catch up to Wilde and Hopps.

Smirking, Nick asks me: "how'd you see that so quickly? She was driving at like, fifty."

I tap my right temple saying "I process fast."

"hmm." he says. not caring one bit. Hopps and Wilde duck to the other side of the entrance of the jewelry story. Nick points to me, signaling i charge in first, than him. I nod, un-holstering my standard issue 45.

Judy POV

I watch as the new recruits run in.

"ZPD! Put the weapon down and have your paws where we can see 'em!" I hear Vihna yell than gun shots.

"Shit!" Nick Says, charging in, and i follow. We quickly duck behind a wooden shelf.

"Shots fired? Time to get this fucker!" Vihna says to his partner, Grinning. I

quickly look over the shelf to see where the hostile force is. Front left,

unjamming. i jump up, firing a few shots than duck back down. Nick jumps up and i hear tearing flesh as nick falls over.

"NICK!" Oh, SHIT! His right shoulder was hit, i need to stop the bleeding! Dammit. I keep pressure on the wound and yell for the others to cover me. A couple seconds later I hear the gun shots stop.

"Successfully neutralized hostile force!" Aspin yells over to us.

"Vihna!" she pull him over here and he radios in for medical assistance.

"Nick, Please Pull through!" I plead.


	2. Painful rest

Enjoy!

Nick POV

Pain. Sheering pain. I try to open my eyes but this light is too much. Its bright enough for... wait... is this a surgical table?

"GET HIM BACK UNDER!" Some one yells. I can't move. i think i'm restrained. I try to speak. "Wr...is...Crrts?" Is all my muzzle can form. Why is it getting darker. The pain is too much...

Judy POV

I wipe away dried tears from my face. I'm in the hospital waiting room. After a firefight in a jewelry store Nick got...shot. Hit nothing vital. He's been in surgary for at least an hour. another estimated half for the bullet removal.

"Hey, Judy." Sounds like Aspin.

"Hi." I silently reply.

"Any updates?" I look up surprised by who said that. I thought Vihna hated Nick! Is he actually asking out of kindness?

"Nothing yet..." I reply, my voice a bit shaky.

"I'm gonna wait it out." Vihna states, taking out his phone. He puts in ear buds and turns on Three Days Graze, The Good Life. Puts his phone back into his pocket and leans back, closing his eyes.

"Hmm." Aspin says. "I have some stuff i need to do. I'll be back in half an hour." she says than gets up. She walks over to Vihna than flicks him on the ear. His eyes shoot open and he jumps up taking the ear buds out of his ears.

"What?!" He questions. I giggle loudly along with Aspin.

"What?!" He repeats himself.

"I'm going." Aspin tells him. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright." He says. She waves bye to me than walks out the door. Vihna puts his ear buds back in and he goes back to what he was doing.

A deer says to me about an hour later: "Nick Wilde is ready to see you." About time! He's ready!

"Him too?" I point to Vihna. The Deer nods. I turn to him and smack him on the chest. He jumps and looks right at me. his ears back.

"Again? Really? What do you need?" He says, slighty growling.

"Nicks ready." I tell him, ignoring his anger. his ears shoot up and he takes out his ear buds. He relaxes a bit and he stands up.

"Alright. lets go than. Your leading the way?" He asks the deer. She nods again. "Right this way." Vihna and i follow her. We make our way through the twist and turns of the hospital. after a painstaking five minutes we reach Nicks room.

"here we go." The deer says, opening the door.

Nick POV

The light is so bright.

"Turn off ... light." I manage to finally say. It darkens and i'm able to open my eyes. When i do, i'm staring up at an adorable bunny face.

"Hey carmmph." i'm cut off by the feeling of two lips on mine. She's kissing me. i can't believe she's kissing me. Judy hopps, actually kissing me!

I try to lean into the kiss but she pulls back than hugs me. I look over at Vihna during the hug and he looks extremely uncomfortable. I kinda laugh. We talk for a bit about what happened, Vihna barely says a word.

A deer comes in the door.

"Visiting time is over. i'm sorry, your going to have to leave." She says.

Vihna and Judy comply.

"get better Nick." Vihna says as he walks out the door. Sending a me a half wave.

"Another week 'till your out." Judy tells me.


	3. Changes can be hell

**_sorry for the year in-between chap 2 3, moving's a bitch. I'm getting rid of aspin, itle be a smooth transition. AND VIHNA IS MALE! Ok, enough of this rambling, ENJOY!_**

Judy POV

It's been three days since i saw Nick at the hospital. I've taken time off field work to catch up with paper work. I walk into the bullpen, seeing Vihna already there, as well as Aspin. sitting kinda distenced from eachother. I take my regular seat in the front just as Bogo walks in.

"well, first things first, Aspin, you're being transfured. there's a group of radical river otters, your needed to infultrate. talk to clawhauser for more details on you reassignment." He says. Aspin hops down from her seat, not saying a word to Vihna.

"it's been fun workin' for ya, sir!" she says to Bogo, saluting.

I watch her leave the room, waving to every one she passed. As soon as she leaves the room, Bogo speaks up again.

"now Offacer Annire" he says, gesturing to Vihna with a stack of Manila folders "that leaves you absent of a partner. so I'm assigning Offacer Prowl. Sh-"

"WHAT!?!" Somebody yells. i turn and look to see a snow leapord standing up, her front paws on the table. Obviosly angry.

"you're pairing me with that two breed newbie! you know i work cases better alone!" She tells, gesturing to Vihna when she said 'two breed'.

I hear Vihna jump up.

"watch it, cunt monkey!" He yells

Vihna POV

"watch it, cunt monkey!" I yell at my newfound "partner".

"HEY!" Bogo bellows "save fighting for the crime, now, Annire and Prowl, your to report to a domestic disturbance, address here." he says while shaking a manilla folder. He gives the other teams their assignments then dismisses the meeting. I walk up to grab the file, but Prowl gets there before me, snatching it away quicker than a cheeta. I make it to the door before Judy pulls me to the side.

"Vihna, Offacer Prowl, she's known to be... hostile, to both parties, friendly and not. So play it carefully."

I give her a two fingered salute and head over to our patrol vehicle.


	4. The prize at the end

**_So i went back and changed a few things through the chapters. i did my best to fix the spacing, some grammatical errors, and a twitch to the story elements. And I'll heed someone's suggestion, I won't change POV so much. Speaking of POV._**

Vihna's POV

I, suprisingly, managed to catch up to prowl. As i walk alongside her i notice the height difference, i come up to her stomach. which, in my opinion, is a pretty bad partnership flaw.

Dispite the size difference. Her patrol car is just small enough for me to be able to climb into. I shut the door, buckle up, and watch her shut the passanger air bag off.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I yell at her.

"I don't want a partner." she states flatly. And we rode in silence all the way to the address.

"This is it." I state, with relief. "164 Shepards way."

"let's get this over with." Prowl says glumly. I jump out of the old Dodge and into the sidewalk. I close the door and look at the house. Whom ever did the decorating here, did not have good taste. The house was purple with green Trim, and an orange door. There where, not very neatly, trimmed hedges leading up to the door. But a very nicely mowed lawn.

Even though the house was pretty ugly, it defenitly looked better than the overcast sky we are having today.

We walk up cautausly to the door, and just as I'm about to knock i notice the door open. Not closed enough to look like someone got Lazy, but closed enough to look like someone was trying to be quiet. I tap Prowl on the right arm and point to the noticable opening in the door. She nods and places her right paw on her firearm. I do the same and start to slowly open the door.

"ZPD, everything alright in here?" I yell into the home. No responce. I look up at prowl and point to myself, than in the direction of the right side of the house. signaling I'll clear right. She nods, understanding that she's to clear left. I unholster my .45 auto and count to three loud enough for Prowl to hear me. I push open the door with my left shoulder and hold my firearm at eye level, making a visual sweep and following through with my gun.

I see that to my left is the kitchen. I walk over, making sure i keep the hallway in my line of view. I walk over to the granite countertop island and quickly check behind it. nothing. I hear Prowl yell a "Clear!" from behind me. I start to make my way toward the hallway, which is just past the stove. I quickly turn into the hallway, clearing it. And i feel Prowl join me as i walk to a door at the end of the hallway. I attempt to turn the doorknob but fail. I get out of the way so that Prowl can kick down the door. As she does so there's a distinct _CRACK of a gunshot._ "shit!" i yell, running back into the kitchen. I hide behind the left wall, Prowl on the right. I peek my head out and _**CRACK,** WIZZ _the bullet just barely misses my right ear.

"Asshole's behind the yellow car!" i yell to Prowl while returning fire.

"Got him!" She yells after a couple minutes.

I walk into the room i now relize is a garage. I run over to the camel, lying dead, behind a yellow VW bug. I pick up the gun he was shooting at us with.

"Prick managed to hold us off with this damned thing." i say, holding up the measely semi-auto .22 LR.

I hear Prowl open up a box.

"Oh ho ho, Bogo's gonna have a field day with this!"


End file.
